Percy meet Percy
by Skullkid son of Hermes
Summary: To survive the Pit the fates had to make Percy meet himself from the other worlds(aka the fanfics we made) to win the war against geae.Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson only Rick Riodran does

3rd person

The fates where watching chaos` creations, the entire dimension he has created. To find that there where about a hundred different dimensions.

So they took the greatest hero of all time and let him meet the other versions of himself.

Percy`s p.o.v

I was falling and falling in pitch-black darkness with Annabeth. While we were falling the fates appeared to us ad said, "Percy we are taking you for a few just to meet yourself so you will be able to survive the horrors of Tartarus." I was shocked to hear what they said. Then I said, "wait what do you mean meat myself to survive the horrors of Tartarus. "You must meet the other versions of yourself to survive," They said.

Then there was a bright light and when it died down I was in a room with a man who looked like he had eyes like my but much, much darker with red around the iris. He wore a silver and black parka like the hunters. "Who are you?" he asks. "I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, and bane of Kronos." "That can`t be right because I am Percy Jackson son of Vesta and Pluto and I am still fighting Kronos." Huh so he is still fighting Kronos and seems to be a Roman. "What are you Greek or Roman?" I asked. "Roman. Why aren`t you?" "No I am Greek." So I have multiple versions of myself. " Aren`t you a god if you parents are Vesta and Pluto."

O.C pov

He thinks I am a god so I let me see how long I can play this off for. "Yes I am a god and I am the god of home children and gold." "Yeah right if you were a god then why are you 12." He found out crap. "Fine I am mortal and am the only male member of the hunters of Artemis." His face is a look of pure shock well most people`s are so I am pretty used to it. "How are you alive? All the girls hate men and boys alike. Thalia is also in the hunt so I am pretty much safe that and I was in the hunt since I was five. I saved Luke from Kronos and found out Malcolm, Annabeth`s brother, is the host for Kronos. "Really. Why would he do that?" the other me said. "He was jealous of me and angry at the gods for not claiming any more of there children. So we went on a quest in the labyrinth to find Daedalus and we got stuck in an arena and that is where he turned on us." Just then a note appeared from nowhere and it said

Dear Percys

It is time for your meeting to end so please hurry up and say your last good byes so we can bring in the next one.

Love,

The Fates.

Third person pov

Just then they said there good byes and the son of Pluto asked this question, " How is Zoe from your world?" Then the son of Poseidon mood darkened and said "Zoë died on the trip to rescue Artemis." Just then a blinding light over took the son of Pluto and another light appeared but with another person.

A/N I will take any oc Percy you guys got and I want to give thanks to plutodaughter11 for letting me use the Percy form the son of Vesta. You guys are officially the skellies to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Destinies

Last time… Just then they said there good byes and the son of Pluto asked this question, " How is Zoe from your world?" Then the son of Poseidon mood darkened and said "Zoë died on the trip to rescue Artemis." Just then a blinding light over took the son of Pluto and another light appeared but with another person.

Percy`s pov

After the light faded the person standing there looked like a son of Hades, and a son of Poseidon but he had a scar running down above his left eye all the way down to his chin. His eyes looked older than he was with black and some sea green in them. Just then he comes running at me with a sword in his hands and made a swing at my head but before the swing connected it was stop by a strong force. "Let us talk about this shall we before one of us gets killed." All he did was nod and went to the chair and sat down. "I am Percy Jackson son of Hades and Persephone, bane of Kronos and praetor of Camp Jupiter." The other me said. "I am son of Poseidon also praetor of Camp Jupiter and bane of Kronos. But right now I am falling into Tartarus with my girlfriend Annabeth. Who is your girlfriend?" I asked.

OC`s pov

Great another son of Poseidon I hope he isn't anything like Theo or I just might try to kill him. "My girlfriend is Zoe Nightshade ex lieutenant of Artemis." The look on his face might just make me sad when he looked like I said something wrong. "What happened to Zoe?" "Zoe died on the quest to save Artemis from under the weight of the Sky." He said and I was just ready, to attack him but the look in his eyes were full of pain and sorrow, I know that too well. I tried to bend the shadow to pull out my iPod to listen to my music but the shadows weren't obeying my command. Just then a note appeared out in front of me and it said.

Dear son of Hades,

We the fates cancelled out your powers so you won`t attack the son of Poseidon in front of you. Because if you kill him. He won`t be able to save his friends and family back in his world so thank you

The Fates.

Great I can`t get out of here. "So how did you get here?" I asked. "I fell down here with Annabeth while we were trying to get the Athena Parthenos and was dragged down here by Arachne. How about you?" He said. "Well Jason tried to hold me back but I knocked him out with my hunting knife and jumped in after Zoe." The look on his face was blank like he was trying to figure something out. "Same thing I would have done if I was in your shoes." He said with a stupid grin on his face.

Percy`s pov

Well as we were finishing up about the quest I took up to the present we realized we were so much alike that we just became friends. Just then a blinding light shone around him and he disappeared and the next thing I saw was a man with 6 sets of golden wings.

A/N well another chapter done I would like some suggestion for some more Percys and I want to give thanks to Anaklusmos14 for letting me use the Percy from Altered Destinies and Intertwined Destinies for this. Now I want to ask you to read and review. Thanks. Goodbye my skullies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Titan Percy

Last time… Well as we were finishing up about the quest I took up to the present we realized we were so much alike that we just became friends. Just then a blinding light shone around him and he disappeared and the next thing I saw was a man with 6 sets of golden wings.

Percy`s pov

The person was I but with 6 golden wings and a trench coat on he was roughly about 6`4". "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, and bane of Kronos. So who are you?" I said. "I am Percy Jackson Bane of Kronos and Gaea, Titan of Time, Constellations, Tides, Light and the Hunt." He said.

"What how did I become a titan?" I asked. "When I fell into Tartarus I met Kronos down there and he made me his successor to his title. Then I got his scythe and bathed in the Styx again so I could be able to survive it." He explained it to me. "Are you dating Zoe as well?" I asked. "What no I was dating Annabeth till she died in the battle at Mountain Olympus." I said. I wonder if I can tell him I am dating Artemis. " But I am dating Artemis and Diana." I told him. After he got over the shock we started talking about what it is like in the hunt and what I faced in Tartarus.

Third person pov

A blinding light took over the titan and the next person to step out was well me.

A/N I did the well me because I have no more Percys for you guys at the moment still looking for more Percys to use in this story and hope you skullies are having a good time reading my story. Have fun and a good day fellas.


End file.
